warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Lich/Quotes
Each Kuva Lich possesses one of two personality types (logical or jovial) which determine what quotes they use. Kuva Larvling Spawn These voice lines are spoken by Kuva Guardians when a Kuva Larvling is about to spawn. *''You are the Queen-chosen, soldier. Greatness awaits you. Greatness... or perhaps death.'' *''Inform the Queens we have found their sukjekkt.'' *''Sukjekkt found. In her name.'' Birth of Kuva Lich Serious *''Do you have any idea what it takes to reattach severed limbs? You will.'' Jovial *''The poison is in the dose, Friend. Whatever it was, turns out I'm partial to it. FEELING GOOD!'' Logical *''I have been bisected, dissected, autopsied, upgraded... the line between who I was and what I am erased and redrawn more times than I have bothered to record.'' *''Flames kill some... forge others.'' *''I burned. I learned.'' In Kuva Lich Profile Serious *''Do you have any idea what it takes to reattach severed limbs? You will.'' *''I am the hunter, you are the prey. That's how this works, questions?'' Jovial *''You know, as I watched you hack my limbs off, I thought to myself... "I really don't like this person."'' *''Friend! It's been too long.'' *''Friend, Friend, Friend. We keep meeting like this.'' *''You tore me to pieces, Tenno. That wasn't very nice.'' *''I think they're scared. Comrades, are they scared? I think they're scared.'' *''The next time you drop someone at death's door? Knock.'' *''Death... it's overrated, really.'' *''Naughty, naughty.'' *''I'm alive. Alive! Oh. Oh, Tenno. You have no idea what you have brought down upon your head.'' *''You tore me limb from limb. But I've pulled myself together since then. Hah.'' *''You can't kill me if you keep hitting me in the bits I've had replaced.'' Logical *''I am of the old blood. We do not die, foolish Adversary.'' *''Your dismemberment of me has not resulted in a conventional outcome.'' *''You can no more resolve a solution for the equation I represent than a kubrow might fathom a card trick.'' *''My primal ancestors attempted to fell the moon by hurling stones at it. Your attempts to fell me are no different. You have been... out-evolved, Adversary.'' *''I can wait forever, Adversary. But I won't.'' *''The dismemberment you subjected me to was not my first.'' *''I see you, Adversary, and I adapt.'' *''Your murder of me is now redefined as your attempted murder of me.'' Navigating controlled sectors in the Star Chart Jovial *''Mine. Sector's a dump, but it's my dump.'' *''I'll take that. Thaaank you. Somebody plant a flag.'' Logical *''Dictating terms to relevant personages in mining, personnel and security. This Sector has a new master.'' *''Witness: my control expands to a new sector. Accept: you lack the capacity to stop me. Resolve: to surrender or die. We will talk again.'' *''Sector acquired.'' Completing a Mission on an affected Node Jovial *''Wallet feeling a little light, Friend? Heh heh heh heh.'' *''Operating in my sector? Time to pay the idiot tax.'' Logical *''All who pass through my Sector must pay the tax. You are no exception, my little Adversary.'' *''Adversary: I have taken my tithe, as is my right as holder of this Sector.'' *''I take your coin as easily as I take your life, your power, your joy.'' *''Tithe accepted. You may go.'' Fighting the Kuva Lich Jovial *''Oh no, you don't. Get back here and take what's coming to you.'' *''So, I can do violent and messy or messy and violent. Any preferences?'' *''I think they're scared. Comrades, are they scared? I think they're scared.'' *''Easy come, easy go.'' Logical *''Prepare.'' *''A pedestrian maneuvre.'' *''Mediocre.'' *''You fight one gifted the old blood - the Queen's kuva. Death will not end me.'' *''Your arrival is noted. Your expulsion is inevitable.'' *''Encounter: modeled. There are three solutions in which you win, 439 in which you die. Your move.'' Converting the Kuva Lich Jovial *''If the Queens ever find out I'm dead meat, but... deal.'' Logical *''Troops! Your commander is exfiltrating!'' Quirks *''Men: sure, I may be paranoid... but that doesn't mean EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ISN'T A BACKSTABBING SCUM!'' (Paranoid) *(Fear of Kubrows) *(Fear of Kavats) *(Fear of Space Travel) *(Fear of Children) *(Fear of Being Alone) *(Bloodhound) *(Prone to Vertigo) *(Hatred of Corpus) *(Trophy Hunter) *(Deserter) *(Allergic to Nature) Category:Quotes